


All Aboard for Danger Grope Tournament

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Electrocution, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Spanking, Tentabulges, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 6 fill for the HSWC.</p><p>"Bro/Cronus<br/>Japanese harassment on public transport-porn + japanese game-shows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard for Danger Grope Tournament

A man in a train conductor's uniform and a bushy fake mustache walks through the train car door. Lights flash and banners unfurl. "Alllllll aboard forrrrrrr... Danger Grope Tournament! I am your conductor. Let us meet the challenger!"

Bro Strider stands on a subway platform in red spandex shorts and the top half of a business suit ensemble. His pointed shades are obviously present. "Bro Strider is a returning champion on Danger Grope Tournament and a three-time winner! His unstoppable technique has led us to revamp the challenge."

A panning shot of a subway train interior. "What new obstacles await in the redesigned Chikan Pink Line? A mystery!"

Bro Strider is posing as the train pulls up. "In an earlier interview with Bro Strider, we learned he had actually built a model of our previous course on the roof of his building and practices daily on a selection of puppets ranging from cheerleader uniform to businessman. Impressive! The train has arrived so weeeeeee BEGIN!"

Bro dashes through the doors and immediately slips and crashes into a pole. "Ohhhh! Bro Strider has fallen for our first obstacle, the Slip Slide Straightaway. Every surface of the first car is slathered in lubrication. Oh! He's up! And down again. But what's this?" He resorts to crawling, hooking arms around poles and seat legs, pulling himself along and sliding like a greasy penguin. He reaches the door, scrambling to his knees and elbowing a button, door to the next car opening.

"And he's through! Now that he is all lubed up... is he ready to go? Five buttons are at the next door. Only one opens the door. What do the others do? It is a Danger! Grope! Mystery!" Bro gets to the buttons and stares at them. The clock is ticking. If he doesn't orgasm on the target before time is up, he loses, and then it's the Freezing Plunge.

Bro hits the second button and jolts backward from a mild electric shock. He stumbles, feet still slippery, but hits the fourth button. There's a whoosh before a wooden paddle that was tucked in a seat swings around and spanks Bro's ass. He winces and jumps, then hits the first button. A rooftop compartment opens, streamers and confetti falling as a fanfare plays. Bro charges the door and bounces off as it stays closed. He tries again, waits, hits it again, waits, then hits the fifth. The door opens.

Cronus Ampora is at the end of the car, on the other side of a huddled group of men in American football uniforms and padding. He is in a white blouse, plaid skirt, white kneesocks, and loafers. 

"Oh, fucking hell." Bro begins his charge.

"Oh ho ho. Bro Strider has made it past the Surprise Buttons and is now up against The Away Team, the final obstacle between him and finishing the Chikan Pink Line!"

"Oof!" Bro catches a helmet to the face and a shoulder to the shoulder. He keeps pushing through, working between hulking but slow athletes and protecting his junk as much as possible. 

And then he's there! He gets right up behind Cronus, casually pressing forward until his half-erect, spandex-clad dick presses against Cronus' skirt. "He's there!"

Cronus tenses up in faux nervousness as Bro slips a hand around, unbuttoning his blouse and slipping a hand in to caress the edge of a lace-trimmed white bra. Cronus gasps in a high pitch. Bro keeps grinding.

The skirt is pulled up as Cronus halfheartedly tries to tug it back down, a rather flat Ampora booty in plain white panties exposed. And then Bro slips a hand down the back, cupping that ass. And then, he moves to the front... where...

"Tentacle Surprise!" The conductor host yells excitedly. Of course, Cronus has a thick purple tentabulge. Bro, however, is undeterred, wrapping his fingers around it as his other hand pushes his own shorts down. His cock is mosaic censored. Nothing on Cronus is. Censorship laws haven't caught up with real life alien genitals.

Cronus is having trouble not expressing pleasure, having to make due with overacted yelps and whines, as Bro slides his cock between Cronus' thighs, starting to pump.

"Oh! The last 30 seconds! It all comes down to this! Can Bro Strider be... a Half Minute Man?"

Bro pumps and humps, fondling that purple bulge and that gray chest. Cronus has given up on acting and moans happily, underwear staining purple. And then it happens.

5.

Bro humps hard, tensing up.

4.

His cock throbs, his grip tightening.

3.

He hits peak, moaning in Cronus' ear.

2.

White come drools down those gray legs. Bro Strider wins again.

"Four times in a row! A Danger Grope Tournament record! Which means Bro Strider will be moving on to round two in next week's episode! Goodbyyyyye!"


End file.
